War letters
by cutechibilolita
Summary: Huey goes off to war and Jazmine has to deal with his absence. How will she deal with it? And Will Huey come to her safe and sound? I guess you gotta read it to find out. This is my first Juey story and It's a oneshot. Review please.


Author's note:** So this is my first Juey story and It's a oneshot. Enjoy.**

**I do not own the Boondocks.**

War Letters

It was the summer of 2018 and I had just turned twenty. I was sitting under my favorite oak tree with my boyfriend of four years and fiancé of one, Huey Freeman. I stared at him, observing every feature of his beautiful face. I noticed he was reading some sort of letter.

"What's that?" I asked him.

There was a moment of silence until he spoke.

"It's an induction notice." He said.

You see America had been at war with China since 2016 and everyday we kept on loosing soldiers, but America had too much pride to just surrender and send them home.

"No It can't be." I said now crying.

"You can't go." I said while sobbing.

"I have to Jazmine. It's the law."

I reached for him and hugged him while crying on his shoulder, he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

Later that evening Huey walked me home. After I kissed him good-bye I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me, wich was something I never did. I fell on my bed crying until I got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Huey had received his Induction notice and this was the day he was leaving.

"Come back home safe and sound, ok?" I said while wiping a tear from my eye.

"I will." He assured me.

We hugged each other, not one of us wanted to let go, but all good things eventually had to come to an end.

He kissed me one last time before letting me go and leaving.

Time started to pass by and almost every month I would receive a letter from him. I had just went out for a jog when I saw the mail man put my mail in the mail box. I ran up to it opening it and shuffling through the junk mail until I saw what I wanted, a letter from Huey. I walked inside my house setting all the other envelopes down on the kitchen table except for Huey's letter. I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Jazmine_

_How have you been doing? So far I have not been sent to battle but I did have to take care of some people who have. It's a stressful job but I can't complain. I met this guy named Joe, cool guy by the way, he informed me of everything I needed to know about war. He has helped me out a lot and I hope one day I can return the favor. I miss you Jazmine I wish I was back home with you, If only this war was over. I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_-Huey_

I hugged the letter to my heart.

"I miss you too." I whispered.

I went into my dad's office to go get a pen and a sheet of paper so I could reply to Huey's letter.

* * *

Another month had passed since I had received that letter. Finally I received another one.

I did not waste a minute opening it and reading it.

_Dear Jazmine_

_How are Riley and Granddad doing? Has Granddad been taking his medicine? You know how he hates takeing those pills. Please make sure he does, I know Riley is not. Speaking of Riley make sure he does not get into any trouble. He thinks "representing the hood" is going to get him somewhere but it's only going to get him six feet under. So watch out for him. I love you always._

_-Huey_

* * *

So far all of his letters had been short and harmless but then one day I received a letter that almost made my heart stop.

_Dear Jazmine_

_I got sent into battle for the first time since I've been here. I wish I could un see some of the things I witnessed today. Innocent people were killed today. Soldiers and civilians. But the thing that got me the most was the fact that I had to carry Joe's lifeless body back to camp. I keep thinking to my self ' Was this the only thing I could have done to repay him.' I'm not going to lie to you Jazmine, It's hard out here and the chances of me living are not high. I'm going to give it all I've got to survive and come back to you but I want you to remember that I love you no matter what._

_-Huey_

I was now crying. All that fear that I had when Huey had left came rushing back.

* * *

After a few more months I received more letters from him, some being dark when other were not. But then one day I stopped receiving letters all together. I was sitting on my couch watching a Disney movie when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to go answer it. A military officer was standing at my door. I started to shake, but I managed to stay strong.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Jazmine Dubois?" He asked.

Deep down I knew what this was all about but I was still hoping for some sort of good news.

The man stared at me with sympathy and whispered a simple "I'm sorry."

I fell to my knees,since I was still shocked I was not crying yet.

"No...It can't be...please..." I mumbled.

"He wanted you to have this." The man said while handing me an envelope.

Before the man left he whispered another "I'm sorry."

I stared at it for a minute until opening and reading it.

_Dear Jazmine _

_If you receive this letter than It means that I did not make it out alive like I had assured you I would. I'm sorry Jazmine that I can't be there with you. I love you and I always will. I want you to be strong for me Jazmine. Take care of Riley and Granddad for me as well and tell them that I love them too. I'm always going to watch over you and protect you no matter what. Remember that._

_-Huey_

I was now poring my eyes out, clutching the letter to my heart.

* * *

A week had passed since I had received the news of Huey's death and his funeral had been hard on me. I tried to stay strong for Riley and Mr. Freeman but when I saw Riley cry, Riley the so-called "Gangsta", I had to excuse my self from the group. I went Into the bathroom and cried even more than before.

"Huey...HUEY!" I screamed while sobbing.

My tears were blinding me, but I did not care at the moment.

After a good ten minutes had passed I made my way back to where Riley and everyone else was.

* * *

Two years has passed since Huey died.I took Riley under my wing since Mr. Freeman had died two months ago and he did not want to live with his aunt Cookie since he felt like all his friends were here in Woodcrest. I made sure Riley did not get into any sort of trouble. At first I had to push him to get a job and apply to colleges but eventually he heard me out. He was studying art.

And now here I was flipping across the interstate in my car. A truck had hit me. I did not feel scared at all, I felt ready for this. I was ready to see him. I suddenly felt somebody hold me, It felt like they were trying to shield me from the flying glass that was coming at me from all over. I could smell a familiar scent.

"Huey." I said before passing out.

I woke up In a hospital bed.

"Sweety! Thank god." My mom was hugging me while crying.

"I was so scared I'm glad you are finally awake." She said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked while rubbing my neck.

"Two weeks. You're lucky you came out of that wreck with just a few scratches. It's a miracle."

I looked over to my left and saw an envelope sitting on a table.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it has your name on it." She said while handing me the envelope.

I looked at it for a minute before asking my mother for some privacy. She agreed to leave me be for a while and left. I took a deep breath before opening the envelope. When I read It a single tear fell on my cheek.

_Dear Jazmine _

_I promised you that I would always protect you no matter what._

_-Huey_

I had not imagined It after all. His spirit was there to protect me.

"I love you." I said now looking up at the ceiling and wiping my tear away.

"And I always will."

Author's note: **Did you guys like it? Did I make you cry? I was a bit scared to write Juey story one because i did not want to get out of character and two because i felt like every idea was taken (It took me a while to think of this one.) During the time that i was writing this story i was listening to Cary out by Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake and Rock your body by Justin Timberlake (isn't that funny. Me listening to happy hype songs while writing a sad story. Typical me.) Review please and tell me what you guys thought about this oneshot. I promise If you reread this story with any of those two songs it will be less sad lol.**


End file.
